


The Eagle and The Lion

by roryuniverse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Love, Neville&OC, Ravenclaw, originalcharacters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryuniverse/pseuds/roryuniverse
Summary: Magnilda Marten is a Ravenclaw 6th Year who falls for the Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. No matter how much she tries to avoid it, she can't really do so. Because love just can't be avoided, right?





	1. Magnilda Marten, Year 6

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does not take place before or after the Battle of Hogwarts. It is mostly somewhat an AU, with an OC involved. That being said, yes, Dumbledore is still Headmaster.  
> This is something I've written years ago, but thought I'd share! I'm uploading works from my Wattpad on here. Hope you enjoy!

Magnilda Marten made her way toward the Hogwarts library, a rather large, thick book clutched in her arms. She wished she was able to walk faster, but instead stayed a slow, almost leisure pace, as if the book were a yearling. Yes, she was afraid of dropping the book; she always believed books needed tender love and care. She adored them greatly---in fact, so greatly, that she did, indeed, treat them as if they were helpless infants. Magnilda Marten was a sitxh year Ravenclaw student whom took pride in her effort of work and intelligence. Sometimes, however, she would slack off---something she hates and scowls at herself for doing. Some of the students in other Houses---including Slytherin---think she is completely crazy with all the reading and studying she manages. The Slytherins enjoy bullying her, espically Draco Malfoy, whom was like the king of the bullies but to Magnilda, just some unintelligent pureblood brat who had nothing else to do but cause trouble. And he was going to cause that trouble now.

As Magnilda nearly reached the library, Malfoy had appeared behind(the Ravenclaw must have not heard him behind her, too occupied with the mental list of new books she should borrow), managing to shove the book out of her arms and to the floor. Magnilda stared in utter horror and turned round on the boy with disgust and anger burning in her eyes. "What is your problem?!" she yelled furiously, bending down to pick up the copy of A History On Hogwarts' Great Founders, one of her favorites. Malfoy had only smirked. "I have no problems, however, you do, Marten." he simply said. Once Magnilda had picked up the book, she could only glare at the white-blonde haired Slytherin. He and the other Slytherins had always teased her about her last name. Sometimes they would even tease her and transfigure objects into the ferret-like animal just to annoy her and make her last name sound like it was the funniest they've ever heard. But none of it ever bothered Magnilda. She believed in order to be intelligent, she must endure childness. Well, it seemed she was having a hard time doing that now. A book was knocked from her hands, though, how could she endure a precious book getting thrown onto a floor?

"At least I have the intellgence that you, obviously, lack." Magnilda had finally replied smartly before walking away, the book once more clutched in her arms. Malfoy stared after her, as if silenced, glaring at her. But, seeing no point in bothering her, walked off to bully somebody less "full of books" and "studying". But he would come back to her. The Ravenclaw had now entered the library, going up to the librarian's desk. Madam Pince the librianian looked at her through spectacles perched on her nose. "Have a book to return, Miss Marten?" she had wondered in a kind voice. Madnilda was probably one of the only students that Madam Pince adored. She was a fantastic student, priding in her reading and studying. She was very careful with the handling of books, and agreed with the libranian that they ought to be more cared for. However, despite being an amazing Ravenclaw student, Magnilda never boasted about it, and no matter how proud, was never in anyone's face about it. Madam Pince actually enjoyed her company in the library because she was so quiet, that when she turned the page to a book, it made no sound. Magnilda thought books as delicate and beautiful, just as Madam Pince had.

"Oh, yes. Here you are, Madam Pince," Magnilda replied, carefully handing over the thick book. Madam Pince smiled and took the book. This side of the libranian was unlike her, but the Ravenclaw didn't seem to notice. Afterwards Magnilda had walked into the rows upon rows of bookshelves containing precious books. She was just browsing a section, when she saw a boy next to her, searching for a book. He pulled out a big book on plants and went over to a table. Magnilda stared. She felt intrigued by the Gryffindor boy how he had interest in the Wizarding World's plants and herbs. The boy was tall and a bit strange-looking, with dark brown hair. And then, that's when Magnilda recknogized him. He was the boy who constantly got picked on by Malfoy and his fellow bullies Crabbe and Goyle. He was probably the most to get bullied, for a Gryffindor. Most thought he belonged in Hufflepuff.

It was Neville Longbottom.


	2. Neville Longbottom

Magnilda continued to stare at the strange Gryffindor boy with the same intrigued expression. He seemed to be obsorbed in the book. I never thought a wizard like that would be so. . . intelligent. she thought to herself. She had seen him on an occasion, but never did she think he was just as eager to learn as she was. And also, he seemed to take interest in what just happened to be one of her favorite books: One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi! Phyllida Spore was one of her favorite authors. Magnilda had stepped out and decided to approach Neville. "Hello, there. That's a fantastic book you're reading there," she said to him in a dreamy tone, as she stared rather longingly at the cover, as if deciding that she was going to read this book again now. Neville had almost jumped at her sound of voice and looked up at her. "Oh. . . uh. . . yeah. I love Herbology and learning about the. . . the. . . plants and herbs." the Gryffindor seemed to stutter a lot, but Magnilda paid no mind to it, or perhaps she hadn't noticed. "What page are you on? What herb or plant are you reading on?" she had wondered excitedly, unable to contain that excited curiousity.

Neville looked a bit surprised that she seemed so enthusastic about a book, but he didn't comment about it.

"Well, it's on gillyweeds. I---"

"Oh, gillyweeds are quite amazing! But I think I love learning more about the asphodel. Did you know it's used for the Draught of Living Death and---" she had paused, feeling embarassed.

". . .And Wiggenwield Potion?" Neville had finished the sentence for her, looking at her with a crooked, shy smile. Magnilda could only stare for a while before nodding slowly, giving a shy smile back. "Yes, Wiggenwield Potion. . ." the two became silent for a while, Magnilda allowing her eyes to wander about the library at the thousands of books, Neville seeming to take interest in his shoelaces. "You know, a lot of people bully me for being a bookworm. They think it's ridiculous, but I'm not the only one! I mean, if you know Hermione---and almost everybody does---she's like that, too! But. . . everyone says I'm even worse than her." the Ravenclaw had now turned her attention to her shoes, looking crestfallen. Neville looked concerned.

"Hey, don't listen to them. I bet most of them are just some Slytherins, correct?"

"Yes, but maybe they're right. Maybe I am too caught up in---"

"You can never be too intelligent." Neville had said firmly yet softly. He had put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Magnilda had almost blushed, looking up into the eyes of the Gryffindor. The Gryffindor whom seemed more like a Hufflepuff, yet to her had fit perfectly in his House because he had the heart of a lion. When Magnilda looked into his hazel brown eyes, for some reason, she felt he was brave and strong. Just like a lion. She may have seen him in the past as a weakling, but now, he seemed. . . different. Though, she wasn't sure why she felt she knew these things. Her mind was mostly concentrated on school, books, classes, homework, exams, and studying, so what did a Gryffindor's heart matter to her?

But as Magnilda Marten continued to stare silently at him for a moment, the 7th year staring back into her blue eyes and blushing slightly(Magnilda also felt her cheeks turn slightly red), the Ravenclaw realized something she had never really felt even since the day she stepped foot in the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

Magnilda Marten, the proud Ravenclaw, was in love.


	3. "I'm In Love?"

Magnilda and Neville had finally turned their attention away from each other, looking even more shy than ever. "Um. . ." was the only thing Magnilda could think of to say to break the awkward silence. Unfortunately, though, she just made the silence even more awkward. The silence had lingered on a bit longer before Neville decided to break it.

Well, er. . . here, you can borrow it, if you'd like." he handed her the plants and herbs book, as if she had just asked to use it. Magnilda had put up her hands in polite refusal at his offer, shaking her head. "Oh no, that's okay! I---"

"You can borrow it, I don't mind," he repeated, giving one of his crooked smiles.

The Ravenclaw looked at him and at the book for a moment. Returning the smile, she thankfully took the book. "Thank you." she said softly. "You're welcome. . ." Neville's voice almost sounded like it was in a trance, and he just stared at her. But she didn't seem to notice; at that moment, she looked at the cover of the book, stroking the soft, worn green cover as if it was a treasure. And to her, in a way, it was. All books were her treasures, but this was one of the books that she loved the best.

Finally, she had looked up to see the Gryffindor staring at her. She looked puzzled. "Are you alright, Neville?" she wondered.

Neville had been jolted out of his thoughts, and he felt himself blush in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm okay."

"Well, I must get going now. I would stay, but. . . my brother wants me to help him with his homework." she sighed in annoyance. Neville suppressed a chuckle. He didn't know what it felt like to have a sibling, being an only child, but he had a feeling it must be no fun at all.

"Oh, okay. See you later, then." he replied. He also was a bit perplexed; who did homework on a Sunday? But he pushed away that questioning thought, for here he was, in the library, and had been reading a book just a moment ago that wasn't really something even a reader would call fun to read.

Magnilda smiled at him warmly. "Yeah." she then turned and left.

As the Ravenclaw made her way out of the library, she noticed her heart had been beating a little fast after meeting Neville. It was a strange feeling, a feeling she never felt before. Yes,she did confirm that feeling back in the library, but the feeling was difficult to believe, to grasp in understanding. Was it really true?

I'm in love? she thought to herself in shocked disbelief.


	4. Magnilda's Brother

Magnilda walked down the hall, irritation bubbling inside of her at having to help her brother with his homework. He was a 3rd year Ravenclaw who was quite small for his age, his hair blonde and his eyes the same color as his sister's. he constantly asked for assistance(or, rather, to Magnilda she felt like he was trying to get the answers or write his essays for him). He was quite smart, so why did he need any help? It began occurring to her that her brother was beginning to slack off a bit.

She approached the Ravenclaw tower, walking up to the common room door. The bronze eagle head on the door asked her a riddle. Instead of passwords, the Ravenclaws had their own intelligent way of keeping out students from other Houses: answering riddles. If one did not answer the riddle right, they were unable to enter. Fortunately for Magnilda and her brother, it was more than easy, so they were able to enter and renter as often as needed.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" the voice in the bronze eagle head had asked.

"There is a never-ending circle." the Ravenclaw answered simply.

"Good answer. . ." the voice sounded quite pleased, and the door opened. She entered to see her little brother on a sofa, a book open in his lap.

"Callum, what is it you need help with?" she asked as she walked over to him, trying her best to sound more polite than rude.

Callum almost jumped and looked up at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Oh! There you are, Nilda. Where were you? You took so long. . ."

Magnilda couldn't help but think how childish he sounded when he complained.

"Sorry. Anyway, what do you need help with?" she repeated, wanting to avoid telling him where she had gone. She had a feeling that he would pester her until she finally gave in and told him that she wasn't only checking out books, but speaking to a boy as well. That made him very curious and annoying. She would rather he was annoying about asking for help on his homework instead.

"Hold on a moment. Where'd you go?"

Unfortunately for Magnilda, Callum had a natural curiosity that wouldn't stop growing. He was very smart, that was for sure. Despite his childish behavior, he learned to be just as bright as his sister. And to her, curiosity somewhat counted as intelligence, if used in that way.

"Oh, to the library, to return a book and get a new one." she held up the green book, which, she had utterly forgotten she was carrying. Callum stared at the cover carefully, as if suspecting fresh fingerprints from another person. His expression reminded her of Sherlock Holmes, somebody Hermione Granger had mentioned once; a muggle detective who looked for clues and whatnot. Something like that.

"Who else was there?

"Why does that matter?" Magnilda had snapped, folding her arms. "I checked out the book and left! That's all you need to know, Cal."

"I have a feeling you're hiding something from me. . ." he had replied in a sing song voice, grinning.

"Alright, fine! There was somebody else. A boy. You know Neville? Yeah, it was him. Well, we began chatting a bit."

"Ooooh is Maggy finally finding true love?" her little brother teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Magnilda hid a blush, knowing that was unfortunately true. "Oh, quiet! And don't call me that!" she pretended to look as if she was going to hit him with the book. Callum flinched by instinct.

"So, homework or should I just leave you to it? Obviously you don't---"

"No, no, don't leave! Of course I do!" Callum's attitude had quickly changed.

Magnilda smiled, knowing she got him this time. "Good! Then let's get to it." her brother made room for her on the couch and she sat by him, helping him with his Potions homework. It was a two-parchment essay that was due the next day, in which classes started back up again.

Magnilda was excited to get back to her classes again. The weekend was a bit of a bore sometimes.

But her excitement at seeing Neville was more. She just hoped that if Callum ended up seeing them chatting during lunch, he would keep his mouth shut.


	5. Callum Meets Neville

The next morning, the sun's bright rays coming from the dorm's window awoke the Ravenclaw Magnilda. With a sigh of annoyance, she sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It wasn't long until she was in her uniform and robes. She made her way to the Great Hall, still feeling a bit drowsy. She sat at her table, slowly---because of still feeling quite sleepy----she got random food on her plate.

"Hey."

The 6th year almost jumped in alarm at the sound of the voice beside her. She turned to see a Gryffindor boy with black hair, his hazel brown eyes as beautiful as ever.

"Oh hi, Neville!" she lit up, no longer feeling tired. "Are you okay. . . .Magnilda, right?"

"Yes, that's right. And yes, I'm doing okay, why do you ask?" Magnilda had shyly tucked a strand of darkish brown hair behind her ear. She decided to turn her attention to breakfast, since that was the best excuse to keep her gaze away from him.

"Well. . . You look a bit tired," he said, actually sounding a little worried. "Oh, I sort of stayed up last night. . . ended up finishing One Thousand Herbs and Magical Fungi. Do you want it back, or should I return it?"

Neville blinked. He was greatly astonished that someone was able to read a whole book---especially a textbook like that one---in one night! He was quite impressed.

"You finished it in one night?!" he wondered in amazement, as if wanting to confirm that this was actually true. "Yes. Here, you can have it back." she brought it out from her bag and handed it to him, as if figuring he would want it back than her return it to the library. As he reached his hand for it, their hands touched. Magnilda looked up at him, blushing, the blush mirrored in his own cheeks.

"Uh. . . . sorry. . . ." they both said. After a long while, Neville finally took the book, avoiding her gaze by reaching down to put the book in his bag. When he looked back at up, they gave each other sheepish smiles before laughing a little in nervousness. Afterwards the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor decided to avoid even more awkwardness by eating their breakfast in silence. But their silence wasn't long-lasting; Callum had just chose at that moment to sit by his older sister.

"Hullo, Nilda." he smiled brightly, giving the indication that he had a nice sleep---as if to point out, "I got a nice sleep because I didn't read all night." when his sister looked at him, she could see clearly that was what his expression read. "Hey." she simply replied in a low, irritated voice. "Oh, is that the boy you told me about? Neville Longbottom, right? I've seen you before" Callum was looking at the 7th year Gryffindor now. Magnilda practically prayed silently to her dead grandmother that he wouldn't mess things up so that she ended up putting a Curse on him.

"Yeah. You must be her brother?" Neville smiled at the little 3rd year kindly. "That would be me. The name's Callum. It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Neville!" Callum replied, reaching out a hand to shake his. Magnilda blinked in utter surprise at her brother's new side of behavior.

"Pleasure to meet you, too" Neville's smile brightened as he shook his hand. Magnilda could only continue to stare. This was unlike her annoying little brother around her and boys.

And as the 6th year thought more about it, she became more and more suspicous. Callum was obviously up to something.


	6. Suspicions and Exams

Magnilda kept her eyes on Callum, even after breakfast. But no matter how much she watched him carefully, he never said or did anything embarassing in front of Neville. He acted as if the Gryffindor was his best friend.

Which didn't seem right at all to her. Magnilda went through her classes as she usually did, still trying to ponder over what her little brother could be "planning". Unfortunately, she seemed so collected in her thoughts that she didn't hear the reminder of exams during dinner. Neville had been sitting by her again, and noticing she hadn't reacted, or even said much, nudged her a little.

"Magnilda, did you hear Professor Dumbledore?" he sounded slightly panicked as he looked at her. She looked puzzled, still lost in her suspicions. But she shook her head, wanting to forget it for a moment. Besides, what did that even matter?

"No, what did he say?" she asked curiously, wondering what could the Headmaster have said to make the Gryffindor 7th year so uneasy. Neville looked rather shocked that she hadn't been paying attention to something this important, nonetheless told her.

"We've got exams in two weeks!"


	7. Studying, Bonding, and More Than Friendship

"No, Callum! I told you about a hundred times, I can't help you with your homework, I've got exams in two weeks! I have to study, nothing else!" Magnilda had been panicking ever since last night, when Neville took the initiative to tell her what Dumbledore had said in his announcment during dinner. Thanks to him, she was fully prepared, but she still scolded herself because if he hadn't, it was her fault for being so caught up in her silly thoughts. Even though the Ravenclaw was fully prepared now and ready to study away so that when the exams did come she'd know she'd pass, she still felt a bit of nervousness in her stomach. Instead of butterflies, it felt as if little crabs were pinching in the inside of Magnilda's stomach.

Magnilda was in the Ravenclaw commonroom, sitting on a big plush red chair, books surrounding her. Her little brother was standing in front of her, begging her to help him with his homework.

"Oh, come on, Nilda, just one question. Then I won't bother you so much!" Callum had begged.

"My answer is still no, Cal." she answered simply, deciding to completely ingore him and allowing her eyes to concentrate deeply in a book of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Even though she usually got an O in every subject, she had a bit of trouble with Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is probably the one subject that I'll mostly study on. . . . she thought to herself. It wasn't really something to put thought into, but Magnilda only did it to block out her brother's constant pleading. Finally, seeing how no amount of begging will change his sister's mind, Callum left her alone and sat far off in a corner, huffing in disappointment as he sat on a chair.

Secretly brimming with triumph to be rid of the pestering 3rd year, Magnilda set the book down and headed out of the commonroom to the library. Callum had looked from his homework to watch her go. A sly grin slowly shaped his lips as he got up to follow.

Magnilda Marten walked inside of the Hogwarts library. She was looking for a book on Herbology, other than One Thousand Herbs and Magical Fungi. She read that volume so many times that she knew it by heart, and though it had enough information, it didn't have everything she needed to study. Studying for sixth year exams, Magnilda realized, would be quite difficult. Although, it must be far more difficult for the 7th years. a voice in her head reminded her pointedly. And then she remembered Neville Longbottom. As soon as his name entered her thoughts, she bumped into Neville himself.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" Magnilda had almost exclaimed, but instead said in a low voice. She had almost forgotten this was a library. And even though Madam Pince treated her as an old friend, Magnilda knew her well enough to know that that little friendship between them would instantly disappear if the librarian found out she was being loud in her library.

"It's quite alright, don't worry about it," Neville said, indicating----to Magnilda's relief----that he heard her apology, even if it was said in a bit of a quiet voice. "Studying, I reckon?" he continued, curiously eyeing the two books she had held tightly in her arms. The Ravenclaw had almost forgotten she was holding onto them. "Oh, yes. I never imagined it'd be harder to study this year, being me, but it is." Magnilda hesitated for a moment, hoping with embarassment that what she said didn't make her sound like a natural airhead. But Neville didn't seem to notice, or else he politely excused it as he replied, 'I see. If you need help, I'm here for you. Which subject do you need most help on? Because if it's Herbology, I can most defiantly help. . . ."

Magnilda almost blushed at the words "I'm here for you." It made her heart jump. But just a little. She knew she loved him, but she wanted this to start out as friendship. After all, she didn't really know what love was, right?

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I can get that covered. It'd be super helpful if you can help me find more books on Herbology, thank you." she said, giving him a appreciated smile. Neville, who gave his usual crooked smile back, nodded in response. The two walked down the row of books, the Gryffindor looking carefully through one row, the Ravenclaw in the other. Magnilda felt so glad that she managed to run into him. He proved to be very helpful.

The day dragged on as Magnilda and Neville found book after book to study. They mostly hung out in the library, just studying, studying, and studying away. It kept the two busy. And what's more, their bond grew. Never before did Magnilda know what true friendship was until she met the odd Gryffindor boy, Neville. Since then, she felt her life change before her eyes.

Magnilda realized it was starting to get dark because she noticed Madam Pince walking about, kicking the remaining students, most likely other Ravenclaws, out of her library. Thankfully, she knew she could go to bed and rest easy. She got up, holding at least three rather large books in her arms. "Hey, Neville? Thanks a lot for helping me. If it wasn't for you. . . I would still be in a crisis." she giggled lightly. Neville smiled at her, blushing slightly. "Oh, it was nothing, really. No problem." he said in a low, humble voice. "It was more than nothing to me." at this, Neville felt his lips widen in a bright grin. Suddenly, he noticed he had begun staring at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Her long, light dark brown hair. Her ocean blue eyes. Her pale skin. Her soft plush lips that he wanted to kiss so bad, but doing so wouldn't be right. It wasn't just because they had a friendship going on, but because he didn't want her to stop liking him. And he wasn't even sure if she liked him in the way liked her.

Magnilda stared at the Gryffindor 7th year standing before her. She took in his appearance. No matter how odd he might have looked to others, he looked handsome to her. His black hair, the beauty of his mesmerizing hazel brown eyes, and to her, his perfect lips.

This couldn't be friendship, Magnilda thought.

No, this was love.


	8. The Kiss

The library was quiet except for the sound of Madam Pince continuing to hurry students out. Magnilda and Neville was lucky she hadn't made her way toward them yet. "Magnilda. . . . ." Neville had begun quietly. "Yes. . . .?" Magnilda had wondered.

"I think I like you. And more than just a friend." he said, beginning to feel as if toads were jumping around in his stomach. Magnilda could only stare at him. Neville felt himself become embarassed. He knew he shouldn't have said that! It was stupid of him to say that!

"I-I'm sorry. I---"

His words were cut off as she had leaned close and her lips brushed against his. he became still, feeling his heart race. Magnilda could feel her heart race as well. What was she doing?

Magnilda blushed as Neville kissed back. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, and allowed her hands to wrap around his neck. She heard the thump of the books as they hit the floor, but she ignored the sound. Instead, she concentrated on kissing the Gryffindor as he had pulled her closer. Her eyes had closed, enjoying the moment of the kiss.

Suddenly, Magnilda heard a sound behind her. It was a smirk. She had quickly broke apart from Neville, figuring that the smirk belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy himself. But as she turned around to see if she had been right, to her horror, she found out she was wrong.

It was her brother, Callum Marten, and he wore a broad sly grin on his face.


	9. "I Knew It!"

"I knew it!" Callum blurted, still grinning as if he had just won a big bag of galleons.

"Knew what?" Magnilda said, crossing her arms. A blush was visible on her cheeks.

"That you liiiike Longbottom!" Callum said in a sing song voice, crossing his arms as well to mimick his older sister. Neville stood there, looking from Magnilda to her brother, whilst blushing madly. He honestly didn't know what to say. He felt nervous in the presence of Callum, even though he was younger than Magnilda. But even so, he was still Magnilda's brother, and seeing some boy from another House kiss her and touch her probably made him feel protective over her. Why hadn't he decided to think before acting? He could have stopped her and told her they shouldn't had been doing it. But then again, Neville didn't want her to think he was too bent on rules or anything.

"Shut up, Callum!" Magnilda growled. She rarely called him Callum, but when she was furious with him, she did. "It wasn't even your business to come snooping around in the library to spy on us!" she added.

"I wasn't snooping around, Nilda, and yes, it is my business! You're my sister!"

"I don't care! That gives you no right to-"

"He's right." Neville had interrupted quietly. The angry Ravenclaw looked toward him, her face softening and looking perplexed. "What?"

"He's right." the Gryffindor had repeated as he looked at her, feeling nervous. "You're his sister, and. . . I shouldn't have kissed you without his permission. I know you're older than him, but imagine how he must feel when some boy is just kissing his sister."

Magnilda was stunned into silence. She never knew Neville was so. . . . well. . . . careful and respectful. It made her like the Gryffindor even more.

Now she hates me. . . .Neville thought to himself miserably. "I-er-. . . . I'm sorry, Callum." he had said. And with that, he quikcly left, not giving another glance to see what Magnilda's expression looked like now. The 6th year had watched him go, still silent.


	10. Snuffing Out The Light; Goodbye, Love

Magnilda had left the library with books piled in her hands. She refused Callum's offer of helping her carry them, and other than that, had ignored him the whole day. She sat in the corner of the Ravenclaw commoroom, cramming her brain on things of Transfiguration. Just as she was going to move onto Defence Against the Dark Arts for a quick review, a voice had shattered the silence that she so hungrily enjoyed, only to be disappointed that it was gone. Especially if the voice belonged to her stupid brother.

"Nilda, listen." he had began, sounding serious. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to. . . . I mean. . . . ." he tried to get out the right words, but somehow found it difficult. Magnilda didn't have to look up to know he was standing in front of her, trying his effort to make a sincere apology. And by the sound of his voice, she knew whatever he was trying to say, he really meant it. However, the 6th year Ravenclaw shook her head. She couldn't let this pass. He was thirteen, not eleven. "I've got too much to do. Leave me alone, Callum." her tone of voice was quiet and full of hurt, yet firm. Callum hung his head and sighed. He seemed to obey her wishes as he turned and walked away without another word. Magnilda listened as the door to the commonroom was opened and then closed. Her brother must have left to his dormitory. As she thought about it, she might have went a bit too far ignoring and not forgiving him. It seemed to take a toll on him, because he hadn't even tried to continue apologizing. Just left her alone, as she told him to.

The commonroom was once more quiet, but Magnilda hadn't hungrily held onto it as she did before. Instead, she actually wanted to hear her brother's voice. The Ravenclaw felt lonely. And then, after some time, she came to a decision: she would quit this love thing she had going on. No more love. No more Neville. If it meant losing her brother, she didn't want to go through it. No, instead, she decided that the Gryffindor would just be her friend. She knew he wouldn't like it, but surly he'd go with it. Certain she was making the right choice, the 6th year stood up from the floor, stretching her and legs a little. "It wasn't really a good idea to study on the floor!" she complained to herself. And, leaving the books there, she left the commonroom to the boys' dormitories.

"Cal! Can you come out? I need to speak to you." Magnilda had knocked on the door of the boys' dorms, her voice polite. Callum, fortunately, had opened the door. "Okay." he had only replied quietly. After coming out---and making sure to close the dorms' door----he had joined his sister back into the commonroom. "What do you need?" Callum asked, sounding a bit down. Magnilda couldn't help but feel that he was somehow afraid of standing in her presence right now. She took a deep breath before telling him her choice.

"I decided to give up."

The 3rd year blinked in confusion, not sure what she meant. The downed feeling was replaced with surprise and confusion. "What?"

"I give up on loving Neville. I think maybe it'd be better if we were just friends. . . .I don't want us to drift apart. I'm sorry for the way I acted, because you're right. He's right. I understand how you feel, and he does, too so. . . . I don't want you to be mad at me or Neville. I'm not going to love hi anymore." Callum blinked at his sister once more, but this time in total astonishment. "O-oh. . . . .But Magnilda, really, it's---"

"No,"Magnilda had interrupted firmly, which surprised her brother even more, "It's not. Besides, I have too much time on my hands. I don't have time for love." Magnilda's brother was silent for a while before finally speaking. "Well. . . . . Okay, if that's what you want, then I'm not stopping you. But just know that I'm terribly sorry. You're older, boys can fall in love with you and you're allowed to date one if you wanted to. I have no room to butt in. I'm not our dad or mum." The 6th year gave a small smile, nodding. She embraced him in a hug,thankful that he was her brother. Callum had returned the smile, patting her back. After the sibling moment, they had pulled away, feeling much better. "So. . . . . Help me with my homework?" Callum had asked sheepishly, shrugging casually. Magnilda laughed, happy to have his usual annoying self back. "Alright, but after that, I need to study' kiddo."she ruffled his hair, which made him make a face, an expression of protest at being called "kiddo." This only made Magnilda laugh again. Callum looked annoyed and sighed in exasperation, rolli g his eyes, but hiding a smile. The two siblings then went to a sofa and sat comfortably, and the 6th year helped her brother on his homework.

Love can wait a bit longer, Magnilda had thought to herself, determined to push aside thoughts of Neville from her mind and instead focus on seeing him as a friend. The light that she had felt at first meeting the 7th


	11. Miserable

Neville sat alone the edge of his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorms, his eyes staring----looking rather vacant---at the window. It was the afternoon, but the sky was now slowly beginning to turn to evening. The 7th year could hear the birds singing loudly in the last hours of the shining sun. He continued to watch as the sun grew more sleepy, sinking lower and lower, allowing its friend, the moon to trade places with it, showing off its bright silver light upon the castle grounds. Neville didn't feel at all well. The poor boy felt miserable, and blamed himself for what happened back in the library the other day. Not only did he feel miserable, but he also felt ashamed. If Magnilda did not want to speak to him, or her brother, than he completely understood. Tomorrow was Monday: getting back to classes, and, of course, doing exams. Past his less confident and nervous days, Neville had a good feeling that he would make it through alright. Well, with the exams, anyway. He wasn't very sure if he felt up to having to see the 6th year Ravenclaw again---or her brother, for that matter. Sighing, he moved into his covers and got comfortable before slowly closing his eyes. His heart raced in his chest, anticipating tomorrow's possibly-dreadful day.


	12. "He Needs Me!"

Magnilda Marten made her way into the Great Hall, her head held high in her own, proud Ravenclaw way. Today was exam day, and she felt quite confident in herself. She sat herself by her brother----the two had begun to have a better bond after yesterday, when Magnilda had told Callum her decision----and had grabbed a muffin, taking a small bite from it. The House tables were loud with the sound of young wizards' and witches' voices, most of them being 6th and 7th years speaking about the examinations. Unlike the other three tables, in which most of them complained, the Ravenclaw table was alive with confident, excited voices about the exams. Magnilda found herself chatting with a girl in her year about them.

"Herbology was a bit hard to study, but I finally got it done! What about you then, Magnilda?"

Magnilda begun to open her mouth to speak, but hesitated. The mention of the subject Herbology sent her mind off thinking of the boy who lent her his book to borrow. The boy with the hazel brown eyes, perfect hair, the boy she had kissed. The remembrance of how his lips felt against hers gave her chills of happiness. And---

Wait a minute. What are you thinking, Magnilda?! It's over! No more love! A voice in her head interrupted her dreamy thoughts.

"Magnilda?" the girl speaking to her new fellow 6th year tilted her head, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry. The other Ravenclaw had almost jumped from the sound of her name. Her eyes focused on her new friend, leaving her thoughts.

"Hm?" she wondered, blinking.

"What subject did you have trouble with?"

"Oh! Right, er, Herbology."

"Oh, you too? It looks like we have something in common, huh?"

Not really. There's this boy who lent me his book and his knowledge about Herbology. So we don't have that in common. . . . Magnilda had said in her thoughts. Allowed, she said Yeah." with a small smile, nodding a bit.

. . . And that boy needs me. She had added on in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the realization hit her:

Nevillle needed her, and she needed Neville! And no matter how much she tried to shake the idea of falling in love out of her head, she couldn't snuff it out entirely from her mind or heart. Because she truly loved the Gryffindor, and she knew it. There was no way of trying to ignore it. He needs me. . . Her thoughts had repeated. Suddenly, she stood up, slamming a fist on the table, staring straight in the other 6th year's eyes. The girl blinked, utterly perplexed, jumping slightly when she had slammed the table. Some Ravenclaws stared at her.

"He needs me!" Magnilda rushed on the other side of the table where the other Ravenclaw girl sat, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks so much! You're great, you are!" she then hurried off to Neville's table calling out his name. The Ravenclaw blonde blinked her ever confused blue eyes as she watched her friend go.

"Um. . . You're welcome?" she had said back, unsure of what the girl thanked her for.

But Magnilda hadn't heard her. And despite the strange stares she got from many students, nothing stopped her from her new goal, which was getting Neville back into the rightful place: her heart.


	13. The Eagle and The Lion

"Neville!" the Ravenclaw had called out as she approached the Gryffindor table. But as she looked, she didn't see him. She asked some of the House students of the table if they have seen Neville Longbottom anywhere. But all they could answer with was a shake of their heads rather absent-mindedly before continuing their conversations, most of it involving Quidditch. The Ravenclaw sighed lightly in defeat. She walked back to her table, wondering if her brother would help her find him. But when she got back to the table, Callum was gone, too!

Magnilda decided to check the library. She remembered the small announcement that Dumbledore made the day before; in kindness, the headmaster was going to allow a longer breakfast for last minute studying. So some students must be hanging out in the library---most of them being 6th and 7th years, of course. She couldn't altogether understand why her brother would even be in there, studying, when there was no exam he could study for. The Ravenclaw stepped inside of the library, searching for Neville and her brother. After going down two rows of shelves, she finally spotted them down the restricted section. It seemed deserted; no one was there except themselves. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why they would possibly be here.

The two looked as if they were speaking to each other and now had turned their attention to the approaching, curious Magnilda. Neville gave her his crooked smile, and Callum grinned.

"Oh. . . Er, hey, Magnilda." the 7th year decided to try and break the sudden awkward silence that had settled upon them.

"Hullo. Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were talking. Anyway, everything's sorted out, no worries. I suppose I should leave you two alone now. But don't be too long, if you know Madam Pince!" Callum patted his sister's shoulder, turned his head toward Neville and nodded. The 17 year old had nodded back, watching as the 3rd year turned and walked away.

Magnilda Marten just stood there, utterly confused.

"What was he talking about? 'Sort' what out? What-" she begun asking questions but was interrupted as the 7th year Gryffindor toward her, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away. The 6th year Ravenclaw blinked a few times, feeling her cheeks heat up. She stared up in the eyes of the boy she knew she truly loved. A love she couldn't run away from or even ignore.

"Listen, Neville. I---"

"I know. I love you, too." Neville had interrupted her, looking at her back, his cheeks as red as her own. Magnilda smiled, hugging him tightly. Surprised for a moment, Neville returned the embrace. After a while, they pulled away, allowing their eyes to wonder around nervously at the bookshelf and ceiling of the library. And then Magnilda turned her attention to the Gryffindor, locking her eyes with his, and kissed him, her eyes closed.

Neville had slowly closed his own eyes, holding her face gently in his hands as he kissed back, their bodies moving a bit closer to each other.

The eagle finally understood and found love.

The lion finally found the love he was looking for.

And both---despite their differences---couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
